


What If We All Played Minecraft?

by Kikyo2022



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempt at Humor, Basically- Minecraft YouTubers Get Pulled Into The Game, Character Tags Will Be Updated As They Are Mentioned, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Minecraft, Multi, Original Minecraft Achievements, Reader Is A Small MC Streamer Who Also Gets Pulled Into The Game, Reader-Insert, Swearing, There's A Ton Of OC's So That I Don't Have To Kill Off The YTbers, Trapped in a video game, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo2022/pseuds/Kikyo2022
Summary: In Which Minecraft YouTubers And Streamers Get Pulled Into The Game.And You're One Of Them.
Relationships: Aphmau | Jessica/Jason| Jason Bravura, Canon Romantic Relationship(s), Lizzie Dwyer/Joel | SmallishBeans, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reader & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	What If We All Played Minecraft?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [check chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305894) by [TrashcanWithSprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWithSprinkles/pseuds/TrashcanWithSprinkles). 
  * Inspired by [To Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531880) by [KryOnBlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock). 



> HNNNNNNG Curse my stupid brain for coming up with fic ideas not related to my main one.
> 
> God my readers are gonna hate me XD
> 
> This is completely self-indulgent and just something random I decided to throw out into the world. This has no relationships other than those that actually exist irl. I'm going to try my best to keep everything between the YTbers and the reader platonic.
> 
> Yes. Some of these guys are close enough to playfully flirt with each other. It's all in good fun!
> 
> Please respect the MC community and it's wonderful content creators. If this makes them uncomfortable or if any of the people mentioned in this fic have explicitly stated they don't want fanfiction of them then they will be removed from this fic. 
> 
> That being said- Enjoy!

You blinked open your eyes to a ray of light shining straight into your face.

You jolted with a hiss, slamming your poor, sunburned eyes shut as you turned over to your hands and knees on the grass. 

...Wait

...

Grass?

Why the fuck were you outside?!

Your eyes shot open and you stared at the patch of green in shock before slowly raising your head to look around.

Dull green grass rose up in tuffs as far as your eye could see, specks of yellow peeking out at some points and a handful of trees scarcely scattered around. 

But you didn't care about any of that. 

Your biggest concern was why you were laying outside in the middle of nowhere when you had just been logging onto your PC just moments before. 

Your second, and admittedly stupidest concern was- "Oh no! What will my fans think?!"

You immediately snorted at the thought.

_'Yes. Because they will certainly miss a small MC streamer with barely over a thousand followers.'_

Meh. Didn't hurt to dream.

You sat up and brushed your hands together to wipe off the dirt, looking up at the sky as you tried to determine the time. 

You winced as the sun tried to butcher your eyes again and you held up a hand to shield them from its deathly rays. 

From what you could tell it was about noon and you were about to make a snarky comment about it before you completely froze upon noticing the small transparent square directly above your head.

_|IronicGamer667|_

Was that your fucking Gamertag?

_'Oh ho, ho, ho. Hell no.'_

You shot to your feet, panic rising a bit as the textbox went with you, and ran towards the nearest tree.

_'There's no fucking way.'_

Apparently, there was a fucking way as you stood in front of a perfectly square oak tree. 

To put things lightly...

You completely lost your shit.

"I'M IN FUCKING MINECRAFT?!"

A low buzzing sound came from your pants and your hand immediately shot to your pocket as you looked down. 

It was then that you realized your entire outfit had been changed.

Instead of your comfy sweat pants and loose tee like you expected, you instead found yourself in a pair of black leggings, brown knee-high boots with white fur around the trim, and an oversized black hoodie.

You ran your hand over the silver crescent moon on your chest before your hand darted to your face, feeling the soft facemask that resided there. 

You didn't even have to check a mirror to know that the black mask had the word 'Ironic' printed on it in purple, cursive letters. 

You already knew. 

You had literally become your Minecraft character. 

_'Well... Almost literally'_ you thought as you looked down at the lightly tanned skin of your hand. 

Your Minecraft skin was supposed to be pale with white hair and blue tips. But your skin was tan and your hair was its natural color.

This probably meant your eyes weren't purple like the character's were either...

You let out a quiet sigh at the realization. Bright purple eyes would have been so _cool_.

Your jea- leggings jolted again and you ran your hand down the side of them, letting out a pleasantly surprised gasp when you discovered they had pockets. 

_'Sweet!'_

You dug your hand in, once again surprised to find that they were a lot deeper than you were expecting, before pulling out a grey box with an antenna on it.

You squinted at the oddly radio-like contraption for a moment before pressing your thumb into the large button on the side. 

The screen immediately lit up with a message.

_IronicGamer667 has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

You blinked at the strange notification.

'That's... Not an achievement you can get...'

You raised your other hand and lightly tapped on the bracket, prompting the screen to light up with another message. 

_Welcome to the game =)_

_'Huh.'_

It didn't take long for the machine to start vibrating again and you quickly backed out of the description to find a barrage of notifications. 

_GalacticGamerGirl5506 has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_Dream has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_SmallishBeans has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_Aphmau has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_Dream has made the advancement [Getting Wood]_

_Dream has made the advancement [Taking Inventory]_

_Skeppy has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_Skeppy has made the advancement [Taking Inventory]_

_LillianRives has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_CallieCat has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_Dream has made the advancement [Benchmaking]_

"Holy shit." You stared at the screen in shock.

How many of you were sucked into this stupid nightmare?

As you glanced over the various names, you realized you recognized several of them as other MC YouTubers and streamers. 

You felt queezy as you realized what that meant.

"Oh. My. God."

You stared off into space as your brain inevitably crashed.

"I'm trapped. In Minecraft. With people who are fucking gods at the game."

The device buzzed again and you looked down to three new notifications.

_Dream has made the advancement [Stone Age]_

Sapnap _has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

_BadBoyHalo has made the advancement [Taking Inventory]_

You looked at the last notification for about a minute before the next one came in.

_BadBoyHalo has made the advancement [Coming To Terms]_

You couldn't stop yourself from cackling.

By the time you had nearly hacked up your lungs, your communicator had buzzed a good twenty-some times and you pressed the button just to get rid of all the 'Coming To Terms' and 'Taking Inventory Achievements'.

You paused as another notification from 'Dream' popped up. 

_Dream has made the advancement [Getting An Upgrade]_

Good lord, this dude was flying. 

Now you felt shitty for only getting the first achievement.

You set out to fix that immediately, pondering how to open your inventory.

It took you several tries to get it. 

At first, you just tried shouting "INVENTORY!", but only succeeded in making a chicken scream and run from you in terror.

Still, your communicator buzzed and you looked down at it.

_IronicGamer667 has made the advancement [Apex Predator]_

You regretted opening its description immediately. 

_Intimidate a mob with your mighty roar_

_'Wonderful, now everyone can see my shame.'_

You were only mildly surprised when a few people followed your example.

_Skeppy has made the advancement [Apex Predator]_

_Tubbo has made the advancement [Apex Predator]_

_LDShadowLady_ _has made the advancement [Apex Predator]_

_CarsonAgile has made the advancement [Apex Predator]_

Your next attempt was to fail your arms wildly.

That was also a fail.

You half-heartedly began trying tricks you'd seen in the movies and eventually one of them worked. 

You closed your fist and held out your pointer and middle finger before slowly dragging your arm up.

Next thing you knew, a transparent 3x9 grid popped up in front of you along with the armor screen and 3rd person POV of your character. 

Your communicator vibrated and you smiled.

_IronicGamer667 has made the advancement [Taking Inventory]_

You took a moment to look at the 3D model of your character, letting out a wild 'whoop' when you found that you actually _did_ have purple eyes. 

_'Fuck you Mojang I'll take it!'_

You glanced over your inventory for a moment, taking in the empty grid before making the same motion but reversed. 

The box disappeared. 

You hummed as you processed this. 

There was no empty map, so you weren't in the Bedrock edition.

So PC? That meant the Nether update was in effect.

That would be a pain but it could be fun to check out once you were properly equipped.

_'Speaking of equipped...'_ You turned to the tree, rolling your sleeves up as you looked at it in dread.

"Oh dear lord, I'm really about to punch a tree aren't I?"

You spent a few moments willing yourself to do it before you chickened out. 

You rationalized it to yourself as you began backing away from the tree. 

"It's the first or second acheivement you get! There has to be a reason no one's getting it. How stupid would it be if it actually made you punch a tree?!"

So, hands stuffed in your pocket, you chose a direction and started walking.

* * *

Two hours and the discovery that daytime lasted the full twelve hours later, you spotted a cluster of buildings in the distance. 

You were exhausted from the walk but you managed to push yourself into a run as you crested the final hill and burst into the village.

The first thing you noticed was that the villagers could actually talk, which was evident by the quiet chatter you heard as you arrived

The second and more shocking thing you noticed was that they looked nothing like their in-game models.

They looked like real _people_.

As you stood there gaping, a child with unruly red hair came up to you with a smile.

"Hello, there miss! Are you lost?"

In your state of panic, your mind decided to revert to its days of Skyrim playthroughs before consulting the boy.

"Yes actually. I am an explorer from across the prairie. On my way through the nearby forest, I was jumped and robbed by a group of bandits. Would you mind terribly if I rested here for the night and set off in the morning?"

You cringed as the words left your mouth. _'...What the fuuuuuuck. I sound like some medieval knight.'_

The kid looked at you blankly for a few moments, causing you to sweat, before he grabbed your hand with wide eyes and a worried expression.

"That sounds terrible! I'm sure my ma wouldn't mind you staying the night! Though you might have to sleep in the barn." The last part was muttered under his breath but you still caught it.

He began dragging you through the village, much to the intrigue of the other occupants. 

You gave a tense smile as one caught your eye.

_'Oh jeeze this is like high school all over again...'_

Your communicator buzzed in your pocket but you paid no mind to it as the kid released you to rush inside a building.

You stood there for a hot minute, shuffling your feet as the sounds of an argument broke out before a woman rushed to the door with bright eyes.

"I'm so sorry! Come in, come in! You must be so exhausted, being manhandled by thieves like that, let me get you something to drink." 

She pushed you into the house, sitting you down at the table before rushing off to what you presumed was the kitchen. 

You looked after her for a moment, still a bit dazed, before turning to look over the room. 

It looked like a normal house, just a bit more blocky. 

The main floor consisted of a sitting room, dining room, and a kitchen. You couldn't catch sight of a bedroom so you assumed that was upstairs.

You looked back to the table and caught sight of a blue flower. 

You reached out to lightly pet it a gave a soft smile when the silky petals moved under your touch. You retracted your hand as the woman came back, looking up at her.

She carefully handed you a glass of water and a chunk of bread before sitting as well. 

The two of you had a small chat, her asking questions about you and your journey while you did your best to avoid or provide as little information as you could. 

She didn't seem too terribly pleased by the end of your meal but she didn't outright toss you out so you considered that a win. 

You thanked her for the meal and offered to clean up, which seemed to brighten her mood, but she declined, insisting you explore the village. 

So explore you did. 

You mostly kept to the streets and avoided walking right into the houses like you normally would. 

You know, since these were actual _people_ now and would actually _care_ about you intruding in their home. 

So, like you had done with the child before, you receded into the mindset you were in when you played other games. 

Lockpicking wasn't an option since you had nothing to pick with, so in through the windows you went. 

You found the blacksmith pretty easily and rounded to the back when you noticed the man himself out on the porch working with some steal.

The window was a bit high but you managed, hanging half-in, half-out of the sill as you pushed open the chest located in the back of the building.

You found a nearly full chest and looted a few loaves of bread, an iron chest plate, a few pieces of iron, and five logs from inside, leaving the rest there so as not to gain suspicion.

As you picked up an oak log your communicator vibrated, cueing you in on another achievement. 

You finished stuffing everything into your inventory as the door to the shop slammed open, leaving you to quickly shut the chest and scramble back out the window. 

You opted to spend the rest of the day jogging through the fields, gathering a few carrots and potatoes here and there until you had about a stack each.

Did you feel bad for robbing the town?

Nope!

...

Well... Maybe a little.

But if thievery meant you got the supplies you needed to survive in this gods-forsaken world, then, by all means, you're gonna start stealing shit. 

* * *

You spent a few hours frolicking the outskirts of town before your evil-doing was thwarted by the darkening sky. 

That alone was more than enough motivation to get you bolting back to the village. 

You had no desire to see a phantom on your first night here.

Thankfully the family that had helped you out earlier was still willing to house you for the night.

You were, however, less grateful when it became apparent you would indeed be sleeping in the barn.

At least the pigs were in pens.

You made your way to a corner of the barn, shucking off your hoodie to use as a pillow, and finding a similarly colored shirt underneath. 

As you made yourself as comfortable as possible on the hay, you pulled out your communicator to catch up on what you had missed.

_Sapnap has made the advancement [MOAR Tools]_

_DanTDM has made the advancment[Getting an Upgrade]_

_IronicGamer667 has made the advancement [The Art of Deception]_

_GimmeClout has made the advancement [Benchmaking]_

_IronicGamer667 has made the advancement [Getting Wood]_

_'Sweet, so just picking up a log counts for the achievement. My knuckles are saved!'_

You tapped on the only achievement in the list you didn't recognize.

_Bullshit your way in or out of a predicament with a villager_

"You get an achievement for that?!" You quickly hide the device as one of the villagers popped their head in to ask if you were okay.

Once you had assured them that you were alright and got them to leave, you turned back to scrolling through the notifications.

At first glance, it was the same five advancements over and over.

However, amidst the list of basic achievements, one notification looked a bit different from the rest. 

You almost felt sick as you looked at it.

_EnderBoi was blown up by Creeper_

Once you had read that one, it became easier to spot the rest.

_LaidToRest was shot by Skeleton_

_SeptiplierSIMP hit the ground too hard_

_MCBeats fell from a high place_

_Don'tHateFam was blown up by Creeper_

_MCHighlights walked into a cactus whilst trying to escape Zombie_

You took a few shaky breaths before you turned the device off, shoving it under your makeshift pillow as you stared up at the ceiling.

_'Six deaths in total. That's roughly one death per hour.'_

You tilted your head to look over at the pigs, the quiet shuffling in the dark putting you at unease.

_'We've just started and people are already dying. How does that bode well for me?'_

You frowned as one of the swine let out a particularly loud squeal and you turned over to look towards the door.

Those death messages had put you on alert and you'd be dammed if you were sleeping with your back to the open archway of the barn. 

You stared out at the sky, eyes glancing over each star and desperately searching for some sort of relief from the white balls of flame. 

You had probably laid there for hours, gaze trained on the sky, before your eyes finally began to slip closed from exhaustion. 

Finally, you fell asleep to the sound of soft snuffling and the promise of a new start come morning. 


End file.
